What is This Feeling?
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sai is curious about this new feeling he's felt recently. Who does he turn to? Why, his trustful friend Naruto of course! Main: SaiSaku SakuSai SaixSaku SakuxSai SaixSakura SakuraxSai Slight: ShikaIno NejiTen KibaHina


Me: This is a short oneshot! :D

Sai: I'm helping! (waves)

Me: I CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING ANYMOOOORE!!

Sai: Shut up. (smiles)

Me: I don't own Naurto...

**

* * *

****What is This Feeling?**

" Hey Naruto, there's something weird that's been going on lately…and I thought you might be the right person to ask…" Sai muttered, as he sat in front of his teammate, panting heavily from the hours of training they had just done. Naruto took a deep breath then rolled into a sitting position so he was looking Sai straight in the eyes.

"What's up?" He asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows at him. They had grown exceptionally close the last few months, and Sai was able to confront him about most new feelings easily….But something seemed different this time that didn't allow him to speak up. Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him seriously. "Don't tell me…is it that time of the month?"

"Um…no…and I'm a guy dickless…I don't have a 'time of the month'" He sighed irritated. He had figured Naruto would be serious for once, because he knew HE was serious.

"Then what is it? C'mon! You can tell me!" He jumped up and down on the spot, wanting to hear what was up.

"I have this weird…tingling feeling…" Sai muttered awkwardly. Naruto just let out a bored sigh.

"It's probably just gas…" Sai had to control himself from smacking him upside the head at that comment. He sighed again, but stood up this time so he was facing away from Naruto.

"You don't understand…it's this strange tingling feeling I get, and it makes me feel like my heart is going to bounce out of my chest…" He felt his heart rate speed up at just the thought of it. Naruto stood up also and placed a hand on his shoulder again, much more gentle, and laughed slightly.

"I know what it is!" He turned his body to him, his eyes wide. Naruto pointed a finger into the air, a know-it-all look on his face. "You're hungry!" This time Sai couldn't help it when his hand flew out and smacked Naruto upside the head.

"I'm not hungry dickless…how should I explain…" He rested his head on his knuckle and paced back and forth a thoughtful look on his face. "It's like…whenever hag is around I feel like I'm going to throw up…"

"Who's going to throw up Sai?" Both guys turned their head to see Sakura's head looking at them from behind a tree before she walked in front of it and looked at him worried. "You're not sick are you?" Naruto grinned at her.

"Nope! He was just telling me how your face makes him feel like throwing up!" Sai seriously wanted to hit him again…just this time much harder…and with a bat instead… Sakura twitched and looked at Sai dangerously.

"Is this true Sai?" She said her voice forcefully calm, her fists clenched tightly. He shook his head, a slightly scared look in his eyes. Her fists unclenched slightly, knowing that Sai didn't have the ability to lie. So, instead, to let out her frustrations she hit Naruto and told him he shouldn't lie.

"Aww Sakura! I'm not lying! That really is what Sai said!" Naruto cried, rubbing his head painfully.

"Actually hag, I was trying to tell dickless about this new feeling inside me…" He muttered softly. Her eyes widened before she sat him down then sat in front of him. She smiled.

"Alright, what's this new feeling? You should probably just ask me next time and not Naruto." She glared at said guy who just shrugged and sat down next to her.

"I did help! I told him it's probably just his time of the month!" Sakura stared at him bewildered then shook her head.

"Naruto guy's don't have a…err…'time of the month'"

"But Kakashi said…ah…never mind…" He grunted while crossing his arms a concentrated look on his face as he thought. She rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Sai again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what's this new feeling like?" Sai sat there and stared at her then rubbed the back of his head looking away awkwardly.

"It's…hard to explain…"

"Try me." A determined look flashed across her face as her eyes never left him. He looked at the ground, and then suddenly felt his face go warm. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"It must be embarrassment, since your blushing like crazy right now." He shook his head. He already learned what 'embarrassment' was when Sakura had walked in on him changing. She tapped her chin, a concentrating pout on her lips. "Well if it's not embarrassment…then…" She sighed and leaned back so she was leaning against her hands.

"…Then I really have no idea Sai. The only thing I can think of right now is…" Her body snapped up as she looked at him with a shocked expression. He instantly tensed as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"W…What?"

"Sai…are you…" She looked at the ground with a slightly hurt look on her face. "…In love with someone?"

_Love?_

For some reason the word seemed to relax the squeezing feeling in his chest. A fake smile made its way on his face. That had to be it! It meant he was in love! Now…He furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell does it mean to be in love?

"I think your right hag…but…what does it mean to be in 'love'?" He seriously was confused; everything about the feeling was confusing. She sighed, not looking him in the eyes.

"It means you care deeply about that one person…You would risk your own life to save that person, and you want to be with that person forever." Naruto burst out laughing.

"Sai…? In love…? That's a riot!" He swiftly ducked the punch she sent at him, and stood up laughing the entire time. "I HAVE to tell the guy's this!" With that he ran off.

"Oh! Naruto and his big mouth! Sorry Sai…" She murmured, sending him an apologetic look. Her face brought on the hurt look again. "So…who's the lucky gal?"

A fake smile appeared on his face again as he looked at her.

"Well then if this feeling is 'love'…then…Sakura I think I love you." He cocked his head to the side waiting for some reaction. The reaction he was waiting for was either a punch to the face, or a kick in the 'special' area. However, he was met with her pressing her lips against his.

It felt like a million butterflies set flight in his stomach at this small skin on skin contact. She pulled back a few seconds later shyly, and looked at his stunned expression.

"Well…?" She asked shyly, for once feeling powerless. He blinked.

"That felt…" He touched his buzzing lips. Who knew hag could cause such a strange feeling of bliss? He smiled a true genuine smile at her. "Nice." Her face fell.

"Just nice?" He leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers, before pulling back at about the same time she had done before. He smiled again at the great way he felt every time they made that contact.

"Really nice." He muttered, leaning in again for the feeling. This time when their lips met he found it interesting how she closed her eyes, and pulled back to ask her. "What are we doing anyway?"

She smiled, "It's called a kiss Sai. People who are in love kiss each other."

"Then…" He smiled fake again, "Are you in love with me Sakura?" Her face instantly went red.

"I-I guess…yeah…I do love you…S-" His lips were on hers again. But, this time he couldn't help but want to be closer, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood on his knees, pressing his lips harder against her's.

"Sai…" His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her saying his name. He parted his lips, and felt his insides spasm when his tongue met hers. How was this making his knee's go weak and cause his head to go fuzzy, and for the strange feeling inside his body?

He stroked his tongue against hers, feeling a shill go up his spine when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him deeper. She pulled back for air, and looked him in the eyes.

"S-Sai…you…" He kissed her again, and again, and again, and then finally pulled back as he tried to bring himself back to Earth.

"I really like this feeling…" He murmured as he unconsciously looked at her softly. "I love you…I really really love you…" He smiled genuinely at her

"Dude…" They both turned their heads at the source of the voice to see a smirking Shikamaru and Neji, Kiba rolling on the floor howling in laughter, and Naruto glaring at Sai. "…That is so corny."

Sakura's face went red, as Sai just blinked at them confused.

"Don't you guys say that to your girl's?" Kiba stood up and scoffed.

"PLEASE! Like I would ever say something so stupid and corny!" Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'd never say something like that…"

"Not in a million year's." Neji continued.

"Oh is that so?" Neji instantly froze up at the sound of Tenten's voice. He turned to see her tapping her foot and looking at him with a disapproving face.

"Ah…Tenten…um…I love you?" He chuckled nervously, and looked at her frightened when she turned on her heel, flipped him off, then stalked away. "Ah! Wait Tenten! I love you! Please come back!" He ran after her disappearing form.

"Ahem." Shikamaru flinched, and including Kiba when they both saw Ino patting a shaking Hinata's back while glaring at Shikamaru. She stomped over to him, and grabbed his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ino you know I love you! Ow!"

"I'll teach you!" She tugged on his ear and dragged him out of the woods, while Kiba's eyes widened fearfully at Hinata's crying form.

"K-Kiba…y-y-you d-d-don't…" She sniffed, rubbing her eyes the entire time. He quickly rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her to embrace her.

"I'm sorry Hinata…I do love you…I love you so much…I didn't mean to make you cry…you're the most wonderful and beautiful girl I've ever met!"

Sakura smirked at the two.

"Now who's corny, eh Kiba?"

* * *

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! It's perfect I tell you! Perfect!

Sai: Your an ass licking whore bag cow douche (smiles)

Me: ...you know what? F-ck you Sai...

Sai: Everyone wants to!

Me: That's not what I...never mind...

Sai: Please Read and Review! (smiles)


End file.
